


A Stolen Moment In Time

by BeautifulVixen



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulVixen/pseuds/BeautifulVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fateful decision, A few blissful days with your love, A stolen moment in time</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Moment In Time

I barely made it in time, getting to the theatre and into my seat just before they stopped allowing entrance. I was glad I was all of the way at the end, near the wall, hidden in the shadows, although there was no way for him to know that I was here.

My heart pounded just a little faster in my chest as I thought of my actions. I wouldn't be able to hide this from him nor did I want to, our relationship may be unconventional but we were always honest with each other but my actions tonight would have an affect on us. Good or bad is what I didn't know the answer to.

It was an impulsive decision on my part. I had a business trip come up that took me nearby to where I knew he lived but I didn't realize that I was within a half an hour's drive until I had gotten here. So many thoughts had gone through my mind when I realized that, but this one idea had been the strongest, maybe because of my shyness, maybe because I was afraid of what the consequences would be if or when we met in person, but I also knew that I wanted to see him like this so badly. See him in his element and I knew this was the closing night of the show.

Getting Edward to talk about his acting was one of the things I loved to do most, he came alive in a completely different way when he talked about it. His eyes would light up, his voice would get an undercurrent of excitement in it, even through the phone or chatting over the internet I could feel it from him. There was this whole other side to him that he didn't let out very often, but when it did, it caused the greatest rush of warmth through me because I knew this was his passion. He had told me when he had gotten this part and I was ecstatic for him, so when I found out I was a mere thirty minutes away and I had the chance to truly see him like this, how could I not do it?

I thought back to how this all started and all that had happened over these past eighteen months

I had been putting off making an account on twitter for a long time, I mean, I didn't even use my facebook so why would I want a twitter? But my friends had finally badgered me into making one. I didn't really get it at first but I had met some nice enough people and I had to admit that it was entertaining when I was bored.

I'm pretty shy, so going out and meeting new people wasn't something I did. I had a small group of friends that I was comfortable with but I tended to stay home more often than going out. I was happy curled up in front of the fireplace with a book or watching a movie with my dogs around me.

But being on twitter gave me a freedom I didn't have in 'real life'. I was still me, I never lied or hid who or what I am but I was able to be more bold, more confident. These people only talked to me online, I wasn't going to volunteer information about where I lived or give anyone my phone number or anything. If I didn't like someone or they were making me uncomfortable I could simply block them from my account and somewhere in the back of my mind was the knowledge that all I had to do was hit that little delete button and I would disappear for good from twitter. There was safety in it, in my way of thinking. So I could go out there and have fun, not be the shy woman who tended to hide in her house, I could be me but without all that held me back in my life. On there I didn't have to worry about things like I do in life, I could just simply...have fun.

About two weeks after I had opened my account I was on there, just laughing with some people, when a name caught my eye for some inexplicable reason. My friend was talking to him, nothing special or specific just general talking but for some reason my interest was peaked. I clicked on his name and checked out his bio. I will never understand what made me click follow that day but without even realizing it I did. I didn't put any more thought into it before I logged off to go do something.

The next day when I logged back in I had a follow request, for personal reasons I had kept my account locked and private so for anyone to follow me I had to approve it. My breath caught when I saw the name, it was the guy from yesterday! I shook my head a little, telling myself I was just being silly, what in the world would cause me to react like this. I clicked approve and then went onto my timeline to say hi to my friends.

I noticed that he was on too and since I was the one that followed first I figured it would only be polite to say hello so I did with a little wave. I was surprised when he answered me almost immediately, in the real world I'm a small fish in a big pond and I tend to make myself fade into the back round as much as I can and it was no different on twitter. I smiled as he started talking to me, it felt nice to have someone of the male persuasion pay attention to me even if it was only via internet.

Over the next several days I would see him often online at the same time I was. We struck up a friendship of sorts. We found out we had quite a bit in common, he had a wonderful sense of humor and made me laugh out loud filling my house with the sound, that had always seemed a little cold without the warmth that only happiness can bring it. He always had a ton of girls after him, vying for his attention and there was a lot of flirting going on as well as some pretty brazen overtures but they wanted what they saw on the timeline. I wanted to know the real man behind the account. I certainly wasn't looking for a relationship, I wasn't looking for love, but I felt this strong sense of connection with him, I wanted to know him, I wanted a real friendship not just what was going on twitter.

I didn't know what to do and I don't know when I've ever felt so lost. How do you approach a stranger you've met on the internet and tell them you want to get to know them better without sounding like a stalker? It scared me, this connection that I felt with someone I barely knew, and for that matter, all I knew was what he told me. I have been wrong many times before in my life in judging people's character but there was something so deep inside of me, the very core of me that believed that he was telling me the truth. Then like an answer to my prayers, along came formspring.

Everyone seemed to have one, you asked questions of all your friends that followed you. I noticed one day that he had one so I created one. Everyone was asking fun and pretty dirty questions, to be quite honest and I started there blushing the whole time I typed questions but then I would ask a series of questions, simply things, what is your favorite color, food, movie, ect ect. I know they are such little details but I really wanted to know the answers. And he started asking the questions back. I was sure he was only being polite and it was my imagination but it seemed more and more when he would get online, he would seek me out to talk.

Talk and questions on the timeline turned into private talks in direct message. I don't remember who started getting more personal with questions first I only know it started happening. I was seeing this incredible, caring, sweet and sexy man come out from this persona he had assumed on twitter, I was seeing the real him. He may have used a picture of Johnny Depp for his avi but that wasn't who I saw in my mind's eye when I talked to him. I was too scared and/or shy to ask for a picture, I didn't want to seem pushy in any way but I did ask him questions slowly, eye color, hair color, height, things like that, I wanted to know what he looked like.

Weeks went by and I started to realize that I woke up every morning looking forward to my interaction with him. Just as I asked questions about him, he asked them about me. I found myself opening up to him like I had never opened up to anyone before. This terrified me and more than once I thought about running, deleting my account because I realize that I was falling head over heels in love with him and that wasn't what I wanted, and I knew there was no way he could feel the same for me. But I couldn't delete, no matter how scared I was of letting him in, the thought of not talking to him hurt more.

I write poetry and one day I was inspired to write something for him and with shaking hands I asked him if I could possibly send him something via email. I waited holding my breath for an answer. He replied yes and gave me his email address. I didn't think about it when I sent it to him but we both used an email which has the chat option on it. I was so nervous sending him that email, but he replied within minutes of me sending it to my email telling me he loved it and thanking me.

As more weeks went by we started communication more and more through email and then on chat rather than on twitter. We learned more and more about each other and I fell deeper in love. Finally there came a day when I could take no more, I knew I was risking everything, I knew I might come off as sounding crazy or a stalker but I couldn't hide how I was feeling.

I wrote a long email, I laid it all on the line almost sure that when the response came back that my heart was about to be shattered. But I couldn't hit send. I spent two hours crying, feeling sick to my stomach with fear to send it. All I had to do was click that little button but I couldn't do it. I called up my one friend that knew about him, she was friends with him too, she had watched the whole friendship between him and I as it unfolded on twitter and she had quietly in her own way encouraged me, she knew how I felt and I sobbed to her over the phone. She told me that I could live my life never knowing and wondering what could have been or I could take a chance and find out. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and clicked that little button. I don't think I slept at all that night wondering if or when he would reply to me.

The next morning, I was shaking as I went to check my email, wondering what I was going to find and trying to prepare myself for the worst. There was an email from him! I had to read it five or six times to get it through my head that, what I was reading, was real. He felt the same, even down to the fear of me not feeling the same way.

I was elated but then the questions came to my mind... What do we do now? How do we take the next step? How will this change us? While some of the greatest relationships came from some of the deepest friendships, there were a lot of friendships destroyed because they ventured into a relationship, I knew first and foremost that I couldn't let that happen. His friendship was far too important to me.

I debated and worried. Had moments of pure joy and then back to the worrying as I waited to see him come online that day. I don't really know how to describe how it happened next, there are no real words for it. It isn't even something I could say, you wouldn't understand unless you've experienced it because, and maybe this is just my selfish thinking, but I don't think anyone has ever experienced what happened between us.

Underneath all of it, the very core of our relationship is a deep friendship, it's mutual trust and respect and this incredible bond. I know there are many people that talk about the bonds between them and their loved ones, I even have them with my friends and members of my family but this is so much deeper, so much stronger than I could ever even comprehend.

I could physically feel him, even though we had never met in person, I knew, I just knew when he was sad, when he was happy, when he was tired, when he was grumpy. I knew without him telling me, I could feel it and he could feel the same from me. It wasn't unusual to get a message in the middle of the day asking if I was alright or just telling me he missed me because he knew that I was having a rough day or a particularly hard time with something, or not feeling well.

It's a scary thing, this bond, especially because of some painful things that happened in my past I didn't open myself up to anyone that wasn't in my close circle. I had built thick, strong walls around me to protect me, I never let anyone, even my closest friends or my family get that close.

With him though, there were no walls, I found myself opening up to him in ways I had never done before, sharing things with him that I thought I would never share.

In our relationship, I found myself.

I don't mean that I define myself by our relationship. The exact opposite in fact. But having someone, who loves me just for being me. Who wanted me just for being me. Who didn't want to change me. Who encouraged me to dream and to follow those dreams. To push me when I needed a little push and to pull be back when I overstepped. Someone who tried to catch me when I would fall and if he couldn't, he was there to pick me back up and tell me it was alright.

I found a strength in me that I didn't know I had. I saw parts of my personality that I had always tried to keep hidden, afraid of people seeing it, I let them come out now. I had a confidence I didn't have before and a freedom within myself.

Each day was spent finding out more about each other, building our bond, letting our love grow. It didn't happen overnight, it took time and there were still times of doubt and being scared through it all. It took months before either of us actually said the words 'I love you' to each other. We almost danced around it, said it in every way possible, showed it in every way possible without saying those actual words. It's funny how those three words can scare you so much and yet mean the entire world when you say them and hear them in return.

In some ways, our relationship is even stronger than a 'normal, conventional' relationship. It is different but that didn't make it any less real or strong. It isn't perfect, we had disagreements at times, but we were like any normal couple working through a relationship.

But all of this that happened over the last eighteen months has led me to this moment tonight, sitting in a dark theatre waiting for a play to begin, waiting to see the man I love, the man that I've only seen in pictures, in real life.

There is that general rustle that always happens when a crowd is settling down and then the curtain comes up and the play begins. I sit here, trying to pay attention, trying to follow it but my heart is pounding in my chest, my stomach doing somersaults, just waiting for him to come onto the stage. I feel a tug on my heart and then a stronger one and then, suddenly there he is.

I stop breathing.

"Oh my goodness" my voice whispers in the darkness as I drink him in with my eyes. That tall frame, that defined jaw line that I've dreamed about kissing for so long, those eyes. Then he speaks and I feel a shiver run down my spine as I hear his voice, in person for the very first time.

He is good and unless you know him very well you would miss it, but I see his eyes dart around the theatre as if looking for something and I wonder if he can feel me too. He catches himself quickly, his eyes were the only tell that he wasn't completely in character for a moment and he slips back into it in an instant as I try to hide more in the shadows.

I sit mesmerized for the next two hours watching his every move. I couldn't tell you what the play is about but I can tell you every line he said. Every movement he made. Every gesture with his hands or body. Every look that passed over his face.

And then suddenly it's over, and the actors are coming out to take bows, I watch him, his eyes searching the crowd, as if he knows he's looking for something but he isn't even sure what yet. A bit of puzzlement in his eyes and I feel that tug on my heart stronger than I've ever felt it before and then suddenly he's looking right at me.

His eyes widen a bit in disbelief as his mind registers the fact that I'm here and I feel mine widen as well, I feel fear and panic spike through me and I wonder what I've done. I wonder if he'll be mad at me once the shock wears off, I wonder what possessed me to come here tonight without talking to him first about it.

I think my heart stops beating and I feel the icy chill of fear run through me. Have I ruined it all?

I feel my breath coming hot and fast. my eyelashes wet with tears as I start to panic. He drags his eyes away from me and back to the crowd, smiling and taking his bows before moving backstage again with the rest of the actors.

I stay frozen in my seat, scared to move but wanting to flee desperately. I feel more tears well up in my throat but I won't allow them to come, my hands shake as I clutch my small handbag.

Finally the theatre empties and I know I can sit here no longer. I stand up, my legs shaking and I grab the back of the seat ahead of me for support and take a few breaths before I force myself to walk out. My only saving grace is I know he won't be out here, there is far too much to do after a show for him to come out and find me and I know he has friends and family in the crowd as well. I know I can slip out quietly but that doesn't change the fact that what's done is done, there is no telling him later I was here, he already knows...

I grab a taxi quickly outside and give him my hotel, barely holding myself together, I can break down when I get to my room, I won't allow myself before then. I pray silently, begging for forgiveness, I didn't mean any harm, I didn't mean to ambush him or to push for anything more, I just wanted to see him Wanted to see him in this element.

I didn't plan this trip to do this. Fate brought me near him. But, I remind myself, I am the one that took this step when the opportunity was presented to me. I should have talked to him, asked him. It was stupid to think I could just slip in and out of the theatre and not have him know until later when I told him. I didn't do this to disrupt his life, to try to force more of a relationship. I just wanted to see him so badly. I plead within myself, praying that he won't end it all because of this mistake of mine.

The cab pulls up to my hotel and I pull some cash out of my clutch and hand it to the driver telling him to keep the change, I must have tipped him well because he seems happy as I get out of the cab. I make my way to the elevator and then up to my room, numbness starting to seep through me down to my bones as I wonder what fate will bring next.

I let myself in the room and toss my purse onto the bed, I practically rip the pins from my hair with my shaking hands, letting it tumble free, I manage to get my dress off and I toss it over the chair near the bed leaving me in my bra and panties. I make my way to the bathroom and wash my make-up off my face before moving mechanically back to the room, I pull out a tank top and some soft cotton pajama pants and pull them on.

I don't know how long I pace around the room, feeling that knot of tears in my throat that won't come. Feeling the pain of fear in my heart. Questioning myself why over and over. Why didn't I just tell him I was near? Why didn't I tell him that I wanted to see him like this, that I wanted to see him for real?

But deep down, I know, the little voice in my head whispers the answer over and over in my mind... Because you were afraid he would say no. You were afraid he wouldn't want to see you. My decision to do what I did was purely selfish, I wanted to see him and I was afraid he would say no.

My body collapses on the bed as the sob rises from my throat and the tears finally come. I curl up small and let it all out. I don't bother to try to stop them. I cry for the fear but more than that I cry because I feel like I betrayed him and that was something I never meant. I didn't think about it that way when I did this. I never had any intention of hurting him, betraying him, doing anything that would cause him discomfort. I can feel the sobs shake my body as I cry and I feel lost for the moment.

Then I hear it, the ringing of my cell phone. It pulls me out of my trance but I don't get to it before it goes to voice mail. I can see by the name that it's Edward and I let my body sag into the chair. I make the cowards decision and wait to see if he leaves a message. He doesn't. I know I can't avoid this, I have to talk to him, I have to see what damage is done and if I can fix it. I take a few deep breaths, working up the courage to hit the call back button when the phone rings in my hand again and I let out a small scream as it startles me.

It's him.

I push the talk button, praying silently in my head. My voice shakes as I speak.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Were you... I mean was it really...How did you...Why didn't you..." I hear him take a deep breath and his voice is low. "The theatre" he finally says.

I close my eyes briefly before I take a deep breath of my own "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to surprise you like that. My business trip, it brought me here, I didn't realize how close I was until yesterday. I just...I wanted to see you" I finish quietly "I swear, I'm not here to ambush you, to try to press you for more, I just...I just saw a way to really see you and I took it without thinking through the ramifications of my actions"

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday" he asks quietly

I'm silent for a moment, feeling ashamed of myself as I give him the answer I had already concluded myself "Because I was afraid you would say no." I swallow hard "I didn't think about it when I made the decision but I've been asking myself that same question since I left the theatre and I know it's the truth, I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me"

"Oh Bella, how could you think that" I can hear some anguish in his voice "How could you think I wouldn't want to see you if I had the chance?"

I don't know what to say, so I stay silent and feel a few more tears drip down onto my cheeks and when I do finally talk my voice is a whisper "I'm so sorry Edward, please forgive me"

Now it's Edward's turn to stay silent for a bit but finally he speaks "Where are you staying?"

I tell him and his next question surprises me.

"Can I come and see you?"

I don't think, I just tell him what room I'm in and he tells me he'll be here in about thirty minutes and we hang up. I stay curled up in the chair waiting. I know he is disappointed and hurt that I didn't talk to him but he doesn't seem angry at me. I don't believe he's coming here to end it. I could hear it in his voice, he wants to see me too and suddenly I'm terrified again.

Thirty minutes later I hear the soft knock on my door, startling me out of my thoughts and making me jump with a small sound. I take a deep breath as I unfold myself from the chair and walk over to the door. I open it and my breath catches in my throat. Here he is, standing right in front of me, close enough to touch.

We both hesitate for a moment, our eyes taking the other in. I can feel the nervousness pouring off of him as he reaches forward and then pulls his hands back and I see the uncertain look in his eyes. I move instinctively, taking a small step forward and my arms go up around his neck to hug him. I feel his arms go around my waist and he's holding me back, holding me so tightly I can barely draw breath but I don't care. I just bury my face against his neck and hold onto him tighter.

Somewhere in my mind, I realize he's moving, literally carrying me as he steps into the room and uses his foot to shut the door behind him but neither of us lets go of the other. I'm dimly aware of each of us saying the other's name over and over again softly.

After a few more minutes I take some deep breath to bring my thoughts into focus and I pull back a little to look at him. I feel him loosen his grip on me but not let go completely, letting me move away just slightly, enough to be able to look up and see him completely, to compensate for our height difference that is significant with me in my bare feet. I can't help but smile as I drink him in with all of my senses.

"Hi" I say softly, shyly.

"Hi" he answers back with a nervous chuckle, his eyes still taking me in. He moves his one hand from my waist, he cups his palm around my cheek with his other hand and my head tilts a little pressing into it a bit more. "You're really here" he says a little disbelieving "I'm really touching you" his voice is soft and low.

I nod a little and my hand reaches up. I touch the back of his hand, drawing it away from my face and around my own as I lead him to the small couch in the room. We sit down and neither of us speaks for a moment. Then we both start at the same time

"Edward...I" I start just as he says "Bella, I"

We both laugh nervously and he nods a little indicating for me to finish what I was going to say. I take a deep breath again and start.

"Edward, I really want to apologize, I was wrong for what I did and I'm so sorry. I never intended to hide it from you, I thought...I thought maybe it would be easier if I waited until after it was done. I never intended for you to see me in the theatre, but that doesn't seem right either, saying it out loud like that makes it seem less reasonable and right than it sounded in my own mind" I hold his hand in mine and use my other to trace over the back of his hand lightly with my fingertip, keeping my eyes on his, wanting him to see how honest I'm being about this, how sorry I am for not talking to him.

He nods slowly, his hand tightening a bit around mine "I know sweet girl, I've been thinking about it since I talked to you. I can't say I would have made the same decision as you but I understand how you were feeling when you made the decision, I can't say I wouldn't have made the same either. I wish you would have talked to me first. I wish you wouldn't have felt so unsure that you felt like I would have said no, but it's done. I know it wasn't done maliciously or to hurt or even to truly deceive me" His other hand moves up to my cheek again "I forgive you Bella, it's not the worst thing you could have done and I understand the reasons behind it."

"Thank you" I breathe out in relief. and then I give him a shy smile, it suddenly fully hits me that he is here, in front of me, that I'm touching him, he's touching me. The emotions in the room is almost overwhelming, coming from both of us.

His fingers brush my cheek softly, in sweeping motions and we just sit silently for a bit longer, taking each other in, hands holding each other, my other one moving softly across the back of his, and his fingers moving on my cheek, both of us needing to touch each other. It isn't an uncomfortable silence, in fact it's the exact opposite, it's that feeling that all is right, that missing piece of the puzzle is in place, the feeling of completeness.

"How long" he asks quietly

"How long what" I ask puzzled and he smiles a little.

"How long are you here for? When do you go home?"

"Oh" I breath out and my eyes suddenly grow sad "My flight is tomorrow, my business concluded today"

"Oh" he says, his eyes dropping down and it breaks my heart

"I could...I mean if you wanted me to...I could change my flight, I could stay a few days" I stammer out.

His eyes lift up to meet mine and the look in them stuns me, the happiness I see "Yeah? Really? I mean..." suddenly it's he that looks shy "Would you want to?"

I nod slowly without thought, knowing my answer instantly "I would, I will have to see if I can keep my room for a few days but yes, I would like to"

Suddenly, he smiles and it's brilliant, causing my heart to swell with emotions as I watch him "Would you like to maybe stay at my house Bella? I mean" he starts to stammer in his nervousness and I find it incredibly endearing "I have a guest room...I didn't mean to imply"

I stop him from saying more by lifting my hand up and pressing my fingers against his lips softly with a gentle smile. "I know you didn't Edward and yes, if you are comfortable with it, I would love to stay at your house for the next few days"

I watch his body visibly relax in front of me and he smiles again with a nod. "Can I do something I've wanted to do the moment I saw you in the theatre?"

I look at him curiously "What is it you want to do?"

He chuckles again, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck nervously "Kiss you"

My heart skips a beat as I nod silently at his request. He brings his hand up to the back of my head, cupping it gently with his hand and moving toward me as my heart starts to beat faster and then his lip brush against mine so softly I almost don't feel it before they press against mine in a searing kiss, his other arm moving down to my waist to pull me closer to him, my arms wrap up around his neck as the kiss gets deeper. His tongue comes out to lick across my lips asking permission and I open to him, feeling his tongue slide inside my mouth and mine moves to meet his, brushing against it, they tangle together, his hands tighten a bit on me and mine on him, pouring all of the feeling, all the words we don't have to express what we're feeling into our kiss.

We pull back when we have to breath and our foreheads rest against one another as we pant lightly, smiling shyly at one another. He pulls me into his lap and I curl in, snuggling tight against him as he holds me, feeling this incredible peace settle over us.

I don't know how late we stay up talking, holding each other, stealing kisses in between it all, sometimes just staying silent and snuggling but at some point we realize it's the middle of the night and I can see in his eyes that he's tired and realize I am too and I yawn. covering it with my hand and blushing bright pink.

He chuckles softly "I know I should go home, we should both get some sleep but I don't want to. I still can't believe you're here, that I'm holding you"

I lay my head against his shoulder "I know, I feel the same way. Would you like to stay?" Now it's my turn to stammer and be embarrassed "I mean just to get some sleep...I just don't want to let you go" I say softly, blushing pink again.

In response he picks me up, carrying me easily in his arms and walks over to the bed setting me down on it. It's only then that I realize that I've been in my pajamas the entire time and I flush again and look down. I hear his soft chuckle as he moves around to the other side of the bed, kicking off his sock and shoes, leaving him in a t-shirt and pair of pants as he settles onto the other side of the bed.

"Can I hold you while we sleep" he asks me softly and I smile encouragingly at him and move closer.

"Yes please"

I snuggle into his side, my body curving against his as I lay my head against his chest and his arms come around me, holding me close to him and I hear him hum softly, both of our bodies relaxing as sleep starts to become more demanding. The last thing I remember as my eyes close is the sound of his heartbeat against my ear and the warmth of his body next to mine.

We wake up a few hours later, knowing that I have to either check out of the hotel or extend my stay and we've already decided I'm staying at Edward's so we get up. He orders us a light breakfast from room service as I pack my thing and take a shower and get dressed.

While he freshens up, I call and change my flight. Then our breakfast arrives and we settle down at the small table to eat. Once that is done, we grab my luggage and get me checked out of the hotel and out to his car.

The car is filled with warmth and laughter as we make our way to his house. There is no thought, it's just natural to us, holding hands and talking as he drives.

My luggage goes in the guest room but I'm never in there. The next couple days are filled with things that are so simple and probably insignificant to other people but they are things I've been dreaming about doing with him for so long. They are filled with holding hands as we take walks, snuggling together on the couch as we watch a movie together sharing a bowl of popcorn, laughing as we play board games teasing each other, turning the lights down low and putting on some music and dancing together and hours spent cuddling and talking.

They are filled with stolen kisses that become more passionate each time, leaving us breathless and desire building in us. They are filled with soft, sweet touches that have increasingly become more bold, making it feel like there is fire racing through my veins. They are filled with a deep longing becoming increasingly stronger each time.

And for the past two nights we've crawled in his bed together and he's held me while we slept.

It's my last night here. It hangs over us a little but we try not to think about it, wanting instead to cherish every moment we have left. A bond that I didn't believe could get stronger or closer has done just that. And his kitchen is filled with teasing, love, and laughter as I try to teach him how to cook one of my recipes.

We sit down and eat dinner together, taking our time and just enjoying ourselves and then clean up together as well before heading into the living room to watch one more movie. It's a peaceful moment, like so many others over the last few days, curled against his side with my head on his shoulder and my hand in his as we watch one of my favorites "The Princess Bride"

When the movie is over we turn everything off and hand in hand we head down the hallway to the bedrooms, stopping between his room and the guest room where my suitcase is, he leans down and kisses me softly before pulling back.

"I'll see you in a minute Bella" he smiles and heads into his room to grab some pajama pants and then to go brush his teeth and get ready for bed while I do the same in the guest room before heading into his room and climbing into his bed.

He's laying on his side, facing the side I've been sleeping on waiting for me and I imitate him, laying and facing him. I brush my hand up and down his arm as his hand moves to rest on my hip rubbing softly against it and pulling me a bit closer as his lips meet mine again.

My hand slides up and into his hair as we kiss and my tongue darts out to his lips which he opens for me and then slides into his mouth to find his. The kiss becomes more deep and intense, we pull back long enough for a breath and then our lips crash together again. Desire and need start to build in us both. Somewhere in my mind I understand that some of this is the knowledge that I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon and we have no idea what the future might hold. That this might be our last night we spend together, our only chance to be with one another as we've both dreamed of, but all I'm thinking about is the feeling of his kisses, the feeling of his hand on my body pulling my closer, the feeling of my body being pressed up against his.

My nipples harden in response to the feelings being built up and press against the cotton of my tank top and without thought I press my chest harder against his and rub, seeking some relief for the ache and he moans into my mouth and his hand on my hip slides back to my ass and cups it, pulling me even tighter against him before slipping down to my leg and hooking under my thigh and pulling my leg up over his so he can more firmly settle against me. I feel him hard and wanting pressing against me and I feel the lace of my panties dampen as I whimper against his lips, his hand sliding back to my ass again as our hips begin to rock against each other, rubbing against one another.

He moves his kisses down to my neck and I tilt my head to give him better access, running my own hand down his arm and then up his side, feeling his skin beneath my fingertips since he hasn't worn a shirt to bed. I slide my hand around to his back and rake my nails lightly up it and I get the most delicious growl from him that causes me to shudder and moan. His hand moves from my ass to the hem of my tank and he pulls up on the fabric just a little as he pulls back to look at me, making sure I'm okay with this.

I give him a small nod, my breasts rising and falling with my heavier breaths, I feel dizzy with the need for him to touch me as he pull the tank top off me and tosses it onto the floor. He rolls us so that I'm on my back, using his leg to spread mine he settles between them, holding himself up with his arms above me and he gazed down at me.

I flush and feel like I should cover myself and he seems to recognize the look in my eyes as he looks at me and says in a soft low voice

"Do you have any idea of how beautiful you are Bella? How badly I've wanted to touch you?" he asks in almost a whisper as he rests down on his forearm and bring his hand up, he brushes his fingers along my collarbone and then draws a line with his fingers, running it down between my breast and circling around underneath one, along the side, and up over the swell of the top.

I let out a shuddering breath, my whole body shivering in response and I look at him with dark hooded eyes "Touch me baby, please touch me"

He takes his time, tracing his finger around my other breast like he did the first, then sitting up on his knees so he can use both of his hands to cup my breasts, pushing them together a bit and kneading them, swirling his thumbs around my areolas but not touching my nipples, making me writhe and moan on the bed. When he rubs his thumbs against my hard nipples I cry out softly my back arching up off the bed with the pleasure running down my spine as I feel the panties between my legs become soaked.

He leans down over me and I watch his tongue dart out of his mouth and flick across my nipple causing me to cry out again. His hands push my breast together again tightly as he licks across the swell of them from one side to the other and then grazes his teeth lightly over my other nipple as I whimper. My body begging for more. He takes the nipple in his mouth and sucks on it, using his tongue to flick against it and then moves over to the other to do the same, holding my breast in his hands as his head darts back and forth, his lips, teeth and tongue playing against my nipples driving me crazy as my body writhes against him, I cry out, whimper, moan, my head thrashing against the pillow it lays on, my nails run over his back as my breathing becomes pants and I want and need more.

I finally can't take it and I push up, sitting up and kissing him hard, my tongue pushing into his mouth and finding his as I run my nails down his chest. He hisses out my name and I feel his muscles under my fingers as I brush them along his abs, tracing them with my fingertips, dipping low to just graze underneath the band of his pajama pants.

He moans out my name and he pushes forward, gently but insistently pushing me back onto my back again, his body falling over mine again, he holds himself up on his hands but presses his hips down against mine, sliding our chests together, my hips rock upward as his rock downward and I feel his cock hard and straining through the fabric we both still wear.

I feel his breath hot against my neck as his voice growls in my ear "Oh my god baby, I can feel how hot and wet you are even like this." He presses himself harder against me, rubbing and making me moan.

It's like a rubber band that snaps, just that quickly, the lust and need takes over and my hands are pushing his pants off of him, using my feet to get them all the way off of him when my hands can't reach anymore. He sits up long enough to grasp the side of my pajama pants and pulls them and my panties down in one swift motion, tossing them impatiently to the floor before his body falls forward onto mine again.

My legs slide up along his and I wrap them up around his hips, opening myself up more to him, feeling him pressing more into me, feeling his cock nestle between my wet folds and sliding through them as we both let out a long low moan, almost sighing in relief as we kiss messily, rocking our hips against one another, shivering in pleasure but it's not enough, we both need more.

His hands slide up the bed to find mine, both of his hands slide against mine, palm against palms, fingers interlocking and resting on either side of my head, eyes looking deep into one another's as he shift his hips, the tip of his dick seeking my entrance and I raise my hips up to help him find it.

I feel his tip nudging my entrance and then he stops for just a moment, his voice comes out as a whisper in the quiet room "I love you Bella"

"I love you" I whisper back just before he presses forward and slides into me causing me to gasp as I feel myself stretch to accommodate his girth, my body shuddering violently and a moan coming from low in the back of my throat as I feel him push in fully and I feel his hips rotate against mine, his cock brushing along all my inner walls and I feel myself spasm a bit in response around him causing him to groan.

We find our rhythm easily, our bodies moving together like they were made for one another in perfect harmony. We keep our eyes on one another as he slides in and out of me, steadily, rotating occasionally, long, deep thrusts. I can feel his tip pressing against my back wall as my hips lift each time to take him as deeply as I possibly can.

The room is filled with the sound of our bodies coming together over and over, our breaths short and panting as we build. I feel my muscles tightening more and more, the pull from low in my stomach as my hips start to rock up more frantically now. I chase my orgasm yet try to hold it off at the same time, not wanting this moment to end. His thrusts become shorter, faster and harder as he nears his release and I can feel his whole body straining as he tries to hold out just a bit longer as well. Our hands gripping one another so tightly it's just short of painful. His chest is pressed against mine and both of our hearts are pounding so hard and so loud I don't know whose heartbeat is whose.

Then he looks impossibly deeper into my eyes as he thrusts once more, hard, pushing his tip against my back wall and rotating his hips so it rubs and I'm lost, my body spasms underneath his, my pussy gripping onto his cock so tightly I wonder if he'll even be able to move, my nails dig into the bag of his hands as my back arches up under him and my eyes close as I scream out his name as wave after wave of pleasure washes over me. He buries his face against my neck and moans out my name low and long as I feel him grind against me again, his cock twitching and pulsing inside of me with his release.

As we finally start to come down he lift his head and peppers soft loving kisses over my lips, whispering gentle low words of love and endearment between them, I meet his kisses whispering back my own words of love.

Eventually, our bodies relax and he slides off of me and pulls me to him, holding me tightly, his hands running over my back as my hand drift up and down along his side. Neither of us say anything in this moment, neither of us have to. It's all in the air around us, this incredible love that we share.

We fall into a peaceful sleep, holding onto one another.

I wake up the next morning to kisses over my breasts, bringing me from my dream with a soft moan and he looks up at me and grins "Good morning Love" before going back to kissing softly over my breast again.

We make love again before getting up and heading to the shower together where we make love again before managing to separate and go get dressed. I go to the kitchen to find him making us pancakes and I smile as I sit down.

Over breakfast we talk easily but we both know that in a few hours I'll be going back home, far away from here and I can feel that first tug of hurt. I also know in my heart that I wouldn't trade what these last few days have been for anything in the world, no matter what may happen now. I can feel the same thing in his eyes but we avoid it, wanting our last minutes together to be happy comfortable ones.

He brings me to the airport that afternoon and we hold each other tightly, kissing and trying to get all we can out of those last minutes together, Soft, tender words spoken and eyes that show more than words can say and heated, passionate kisses before I have to board the plane. I turn back once as I walk down the terminal and I'm so tempted to run back to him but I know I have to go so I give him a smile with one tear finally falling onto my cheek and he gives me a shaky smile back and lifts his hand in a small wave before I turn and board the plane...

Ten Years Later

I smile to myself as I finish off my email to Edward and hit send and then close my laptop. I grab my cup of tea and head out to my back porch and settle into the swing, rocking gently as the night creeps in softly while I think about him.

I'd like to be able to tell you that it ends like it does in the movies, that one of us was able to leave our life behind and move to be with the other. That we were married and we were blissfully happy, but life doesn't always work out that way.

Our bond and our love did only grow stronger after that weekend and we maintained our relationship for about another year. We tried to figure out a way, we both wanted it, but we lived so far away and we both had things tying us to our home. Things that aren't as simple as just a job or a place to live and it just wasn't possible for us.

As much as it hurt we both agreed that we couldn't go on like that anymore. We both wanted the other to be happy and we didn't want to feel as if they were being held back by our relationship or out of fear of hurting the other.

There was a painful period, an adjustment period where we learned to step back into the friendship roles and out of the romantic love roles. And in some ways we are neither, we are in-between, stronger than friends but nor are we lovers anymore. But we went through it together. There was no painful bitter breakup, just two people who love each other more than words can say making the best possible decision for their lives together.

It helped, knowing that he was hurting just as much as I was and just like in everything else when it came to us, we helped each other heal. We helped each other move on. And we kept each other close.

Our love has never died, we just adjusted it so that we could make it fit into our lives. Our bond is still as strong as it ever was and there is barely a day that goes by that we don't talk, that we don't laugh together, that we don't love each other.

We may not always get our fairy tale ending, the ending we want, but sometimes, life give us those precious stolen moments in time, when the world is completely at peace and all is right and those are the moments you treasure in your heart forever and never let go of.


End file.
